3x3 Charmed
by TragicTaco
Summary: What will the Charmed Ones do when they find out that they are set to go up against one of the most powerful Dark Sorcerers in history?
1. First Blood

Title: 3x3 Charmed  
  
Author: Mr. Kaiyanwang  
  
Disclaimer: "3x3 Eyes" belongs to Yuzo Takada, Kodansha, and other copyright holders. "Charmed" is the property of Spelling Television and other copyright holders. No profit intented.  
  
Chapter 1: First Blood  
  
With the flick of a hand, Piper was knocked half way across the attic. The other sisters watched in awe as their strongest was tossed aside like trash. The buff demon towered over them, his eyes staring and laughing.  
  
"You humans are no match for me. Hell, I thought it was common knowledge." he barfed, seconds before throwing a punch at his targets. Phoebe, being the martial arts expert that she was, instinctly shoved her sister aside and dodged away. "Paige, watch out!" she warned as she pushed her firey red-headed sister away from harm.  
  
The demon turned his head in surprise. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong."  
  
Phoebe stepped back slowly as her enemy began to stalk her. He licked his lips in anticipation as he cracked his knuckles. Out of other options, Phoebe swiftly kicked the demon's side, an offense which surprised the monster and caused him to stumble back. He never suspected that she would seriously attack. After all, she was just a human. A magical human with powers, but human nonetheless.  
  
Well, fun and games were over.  
  
The demon, with shocking speed, charged at the witch and grabbed ahold of her entire head with just the palm of his hand. He snickered as he lifted her off the ground, to which Phoebe kicked and punched in retaliation. However, the sheer mass of the monster ensured that none of those hits would ever land. He was, without a doubt, just too big. "Come on, witch! Show me what else you can do before I rip your pretty little head off your body!"  
  
"Hey! Rip THIS!"  
  
Suddenly, the demon's shoulder exploded into pieces, literally dislocating his arm as a result. Phoebe dropped to the attic floor with a thud, an impact that she surely felt. "Oww!" she cried, before grabbing the wrist of the arm that still held her face and tossing it aside. "Ew.."  
  
The monster turned away from Phoebe and to his back, where the other witches had stood. It was Piper, the witch that he had tossed around earlier, that had dared to attack him. "Stupid human! How DARE you hurt me!" he said, his pride obviously wounded.  
  
"Yeah? Well, there's plenty more where that came from, buddy!"  
  
With that, she quickly waved her hand in front of his other shoulder, and did a motion as if she was throwing something. This was the power of telekinesis explosion, and as such, the result was that whatever she had directed her hand to would blow up. This monster was no exception, and his other shoulder exploded in a mess of bones, flesh, and blood.  
  
"AAaarrrrgggHHhh!!" he screamed as he dropped on one knee. Sweat poured from the palm of the humanoid demon. He glanced up at the three witches, who had now gathered and surrounded him. He refused to believe it. No... it can't be... but Benares-sama had warned him of how powerful the Charmed Ones were. And he was right.  
  
The sisters kept their focus on the monster, at a loss of what to do. "Now what?" Phoebe asked, turning to her oldest sister for directions.  
  
Piper knew what to do immediately, as it had become second nature to her. "Paige, Book of Shadows. Pheobe, potions. Go. I'll keep my eye on him." she instructed, pointing her hand at the monster. "One wrong move, and you're wallpaper."  
  
Quickly, Paige ran to one side of the attic and flipped open an ancient, hard cover book. She began to flip the pages, hoping that she'll find an index on the demon they'd held captive. Phoebe ran down the stairs to the living room and into the kitchen where they had stored potions and such. She pulled open the fridge and examined the box of stored potions. Hmm.. which ones would be useful?  
  
Back in the attic, Piper examined the monster before her. She had never seen anything like it, and she had seen more than enough things to write down her own demon encyclopedia by heart. All the demons and monsters that they had encountered before had a familiar sense of aura; a sense of power and belonging that marked them... or something like that. However, this guy had a whole completely different feel, and it was... frightening, she supposed.  
  
But at the same time, thought-provoking. She was curious, and curiousity did kill the cat... but screw the cat.  
  
"So, you gonna tell us where you came from?" she demanded, eyeing the demon intently. He remained silent and ignored her. "Well, it's not like we won't find out sooner or later. Paige, did you find anything?"  
  
Paige didn't reply. She couldn't, really; her eyes were locked tightly onto a page from the book. They were widen in fear, the result of reading the contents within. Piper turned her head slightly to her sister, and saw her frightened expression. "Hmm. Apparently, you did. Paige, what does it say?"  
  
At that point, she snapped out of it. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Uh.. Piper, according to the book, his name is D.D... and he's one of Benares' men." she said with a fearful tone, especially at the name of 'Benares'.  
  
Piper turned her attention back to the demon. "Benares, huh? Sounds like an upper-level demon to me." she said in a mocking tone. "Not that we haven't vanquished our share of upper-level demons, of course."  
  
D.D. flinched upon hearing the name of his master being ridiculed.. and by human beings, too. He emitted a low snarl...  
  
"Uh, Piper, he's not an upper-level demon... at all." Paige corrected, still having that fearful expression on her face. "D.D. is an upper-level demon, but the book has Benares under an entirely different category."  
  
Piper nodded, lost into her own thoughts. "But he *is* demonic, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Then there's a way to vanquish him." Piper simply declared, and the topic was closed. The truth is, she had a right to be skeptical considering that the Charmed Ones had once vanquished the Source of all Evil not once, but twice. That's a hefty highlight to put on their resume, and one that they were all proud of. "Now, Paige, have you found a way to vanquish Mr. D.D. over here?"  
  
"Yup, and it's --"  
  
Right then, the attic door swing open and in came Phoebe with the box of potions in her arms. Piper and Paige turned their attention to her. "Okay, I've got the potions. Let's get to work." she announced. Piper smiled at her.  
  
"Took ya long enough," she said, her smile growing into a smirk.  
  
"What?" Phoebe smiled back. "I had to make sure."  
  
Piper then turned back to Paige. "You were saying?"  
  
Paige nodded. "As I was saying, they only way to vanquish D.D. is to turn him into stone. Book of Shadow says that he has a more powerful liquid form, and --"  
  
"Wait, what? He has a liquid form??" Piper exclaimed. "Uh-uh, if he had a form like that, then he would've already --" she paused in mid-sentence as she was turning her head to check on D.D. "...ohh." What she saw more than disgusted her; the mascular mass of a body that the monster had seconds ago had now melted into a slimy, red ooze. It stained the floor as it oozed towards them. The only thing recognizable was his head, which had remained unchanged.  
  
"Uh.. I'm not cleaning that up." Phoebe deadpanned as she saw D.D.'s new form.  
  
"You won't have to. He's sphagetti sauce." Piper said as she used her teleknietic explosion at D.D. again. A part of his slimy ooze exploded, flying towards the nearby wall. However, D.D. didn't even flinch as his watery body almost immediately healed. "Err.. that didn't work. Why didn't it work?"  
  
"Hahahahaha..." D.D. snickered as his form towered over the three witches like a tsunami wave about to strike. "Foolish humans! Did you really think that you'd have me at your mercy? I merely played possum to gather info on how you work! Now tell me where you hid the Grimoire!"  
  
The three witches stepped back at a loss of what to do. Suddenly, it dawned on them -- the potions!  
  
"Phoebe, did you get the stone potion?!" Piper demanded, searching into her sister's hand.  
  
"Uh, yes, it's here.. somewhere." she replied, searching through the box. "Green. Look for green!"  
  
"Found it!" Paige declared as she pulled out a tube with an evergreen colored liquid in it. She focused her attention on D.D. and threw the potion at him as hard as she could.  
  
"WHAT?!" D.D. exclaimed as he tried to dodge. However, his new form gave him a total own disadvantage, and that being him too big to dodge. The green potion came into contact with his bloody-red liquid form, and it immediately turned bits and parts of him into hard, grey stone.  
  
However, it wasn't enough... and the sisters noticed that quickly.  
  
"Quick, we gotta throw more at him. He's too big for just one tube of potion." Piper instructed as she franatically searched the box. She found one, as did Phoebe. They both threw their potions at D.D.'s body, and the demon made an eye piercing scream as he was quickly turned to stone.  
  
"Aaaarrrggghhhhhhhh... NO...!" he cried as the sisters watched. Before long, he was transformed into an interesting piece of artwork. The Charmed Ones took a sigh of relief as they realized that it was over.  
  
Phoebe walked over to D.D. and examined him. "Hmm... you guys think that'd go nicely in the hall with the clock?"  
  
* * * 


	2. Pay Back

Title: 3x3 Charmed  
  
Author: Mr. Kaiyanwang  
  
Disclaimer: "3x3 Eyes" belongs to Yuzo Takada, Kodansha, and other copyright holders. "Charmed" is the property of Spelling Television and other copyright holders. No profit intented.  
  
Chapter 2: Pay Back  
  
Night time.  
  
Something was wrong with the city view. Normally, it was beautiful, exciting, and calm at the same time. Tonight, however, was different. There was an unseen presence in the air; one that demanded power, respect, and fear. This enormous presence could be felt by anyone with the know-how to do so.  
  
On the rooftop of a nearby apartment building were several figures. Some humanoid... and some weren't. Several of them surrounded a central figure in a gang-like fashion. Comfortably, he sat on top of what appeared to be a huge, worm-like parasite monster.  
  
The man had a heavy, masculine built -- obvious, though the details were hidden beneath a light blue jean jacket and a pair of jeans. He sported a well groomed, short and spikey hair style. His height was easily over at least seven feet. As human as this figure appeared, something alerted us that he wasn't.  
  
His henchmen were no better. Demons and monsters of every form imaginable stood by his sides; one was a tall man with a clean-cut and dressed in a white sweater hood and black jeans stood in one corner -- however, his eyes contained no pupils and were white as pearls. As human as he might look at first glance, he was obviously demonic in nature.  
  
Another was a young woman, blonde with her hair tied in two pigtails. She worn a jacket and black pants. Again, she seemed human at first -- yet a closer inspection will reveal the sharp horn on her head, and the fact that her eyes also contained no pupils -- in its place were glowing whites.  
  
The demonic gang sat patiently on the rooftop, simply waiting. The leader had his arms folded and his eyes closed. The others stood beside him quietly, awaiting for one of their own to return from his duties.  
  
"D.D. is taking an unusually long time," the white-eyed man commented, his hands placed inside the pockets of his jeans. "They are only humans. It shouldn't have taken even a fraction of the time we've spent waiting."  
  
The leader remained silent, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Maybe he's having fun torturing them," the female demon suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not like it wouldn't be the first time."  
  
At that point, their leader's eyes opened, revealing two blood-shot red eyes with black slits for pupils. He promptly stood up, grabbing all of his henchmen's attentions. He looked up into the sky, his eyes staring at the stars. He had a revelation.  
  
"D.D. is dead." he announced, shockingly, without much sympathy.  
  
The others were shocked. "What?! T-that's impossible!" his male underling said, clearly stunned by the news. "My Lord, D.D. is one of the Dragon Generals..."  
  
"But it's true," the female confirmed. "Can you sense his life force? I can't."  
  
The male demon stared at the rooftop floor, his eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. Of all the things to die from... his friend, who was just as powerful as he was, was killed by a few mere mortal humans? Astonishing...  
  
"He was careless... and he paid the price for it." the boss resumed, now with his arms folded again. "Talisman, finish the job. I don't want to see you again unless you've retrieved information on the whereabouts of the Grimoire. You know where to find me."  
  
The male henchmen nodded, his fingers suddenly merged together to become one single claw. He took a bow before promptly disappearing with extreme speed. On his way to the Halliwell Manor, he swore that he was going to make those witches pay. The Charmed Ones. Hmph, Charmed Ones or not, they were still human, and human beings are nothing when compared to demons. This was going to be good.  
  
"The rest of you, come with me. Our business is done here." the leader declared, and with that he, too disappeared into the night. His henchmen followed shortly, some in the same way he left, others wavered and shimmered before ultimately becoming out of sight. The evil presence that they had emitted also drastically lowered.  
  
* * *  
  
Down the street, another pair of shadows stood inside a dark alley way. The night sky concealed their features and identities from curious eyes. They remained still and observing; only the movement of their eyes were visible, and they patiently watched upon the exiting demons.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Book of Shadows have him listed under 'Sorcerer'," Paige pointed out, her eyes focusing on a particular page. She then looked up, confused. "Sorcerer?"  
  
"Didn't we fight one of those a while back?" Piper muttered, her eyes staring onto the ceiling. She was lost in thought. "Come to think of it, he wasn't that tough."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Paige said as her eyes darted back and forth on the contents of the book. "Listen to what the book says. 'An ancient Upper-level demon turned Sorcerer. Originally a giant, glowing dragon that devoured other demons, Benares eventually gained enough demonic powers to transform himself to a human form.'"  
  
"Wait, wait, a giant, glowing WHAT...?!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, there's more." Paige continued. "'In his human form, Benares practiced dark magic and later became a Master of summonings, spells, and other various magic. He is known as one of the most powerful Sorcerers in history.'"  
  
Finally, Paige looked up at her sisters, and both Piper and Phoebe had an outraged expression on their faces.  
  
"Okay, just what the HELL have we gotten ourselves into?" Phoebe exclaimed, her eyes widen. "There's no way we can beat someone like that!"  
  
"Just calm down, Phoebe." Piper said, nodding cautiously. She, too, was taken aback by what she had just learned. "There has to be a way to vanquish him. There always is. Paige, check."  
  
"Uhh... nada, sis."  
  
Piper stared at the floor, thinking. "Hmm." Well, if the Book of Shadows wasn't going to provide the assistance that they needed, she knew someone else who would. "LEO!"  
  
At that point, a mass of blue swirls materialized into the form of a man who stood several feet away from the girls. He beared a grim look on his face. "Hi.."  
  
"Leo, you don't look too good." Paige observed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Well, I just got word from the Elders that you guys were battling someone... well, illustrious."  
  
"Illustrious? What do you mean illustrious?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Guys, the Elders saw you vanquish D.D., and they want you to stop before you get yourselves into anymore deeper trouble." Leo informed. "By vanquishing D.D., you've challenged the Dark Sorcerer Benares... and he's someone the Elders don't want the Charmed Ones to tangle with."  
  
Phoebe scratched her head, thinking. "Uh, Leo, newsflash, but we've already vanquished D.D... isn't that enough to provoke Benares?"  
  
It was.  
  
Right then, there was a loud, familiar CLASH that startled the girls. It sounded as if someone had broken into the house through the windows. Quickly, Leo and the Charmed Ones ran to the living room to find another tall figure staring evilly at them.  
  
"Whoa." Phoebe muttered as she stared up at the demon. "Uhh.. wait, let me guess... Benares?"  
  
"Phoebe, DUCK!" Paige screamed as she saw the intruder preparing to slash Phoebe with a sharp claw. Phoebe screamed and instintly ducked her head. The demon missed by mere inches. Phoebe immediately ran to her sisters.  
  
"So, this is the Charmed Ones." the demon commented as he slowly stalked his prey. Leo and the girls slowly took steps backwards into the kitchen. "It's mind-boogling that D.D. died by your hands."  
  
With that, the demon clawed a nearby table into two.  
  
"HEY! That was expensive!" Piper exclaimed. Quickly, she used her explosive magic on the enemy. However, she... missed? The demon dodged her assault with amazing speed. "Whoa, he's fast."  
  
Using the same speed, the demon suddenly appeared in front of the four! He backhanded Piper and knocked her onto a wall across the room. She dropped unconscious.  
  
"PIPER!" the others screamed in unison.  
  
Leo threw a hopeless punch at the demon's chest, and the monster replied with a sadistic grin. He grabbed Leo by the throat with one hand and picked him up effortlessly. With one quick motion, he tossed him across the room. The Whitelighter crashed into the cabinet and was knocked unconscious instantly.  
  
Paige and Phoebe watched helplessly as the demon continued to stalk them. He was mocking them now -- they knew as well as he did that he would easily pop in front of them and take their lives before they could react -- but like every other taunting demons before him, he chose to savor the fear in his victims.  
  
And it was an advantage the sisters realized they had.  
  
"Paige, the lamp!" Phoebe directed, pointing at the furniture. Paige knew exactly what she meant, and telekinesis orbed it into her hand. She threw it at the demon, who dodged away expectedly. At the same time, Phoebe had ran past and was now behind the demon. She gave him a swift martial arts kick to the ribs, to which the demon roared in pain. Phoebe quickly followed up with another kick to the leg, knocking him down on one knee. Paige telekinesis orbed another lamb to her hand, and she smashed it on the demon's head. The demon dropped to the floor, surrounded by shattered glass and the blood pouring from his wounds.  
  
"D-did we..?" Paige asked cautiously, her eyes examining the fallen demon.  
  
"I-I don't know. I think so." Phoebe replied. She poked him with a foot.  
  
Suddenly, the demon jumped up from the floor to their surprise. He grabbed them both by the throat with his hands and picked them into the air. "Stinkin' bitches! How DARE you hurt me, the mighty Talisman!" the demon roared as he tightened his hold on the girls' throats, choking them.  
  
Phoebe and Paige struggled for their lives, but the monster's grip was too strong. They had definitely never fought someone as powerful as he was. Slowly, their consciousness began to drift away as they blacked out.  
  
CLASH!  
  
Suddenly, the two Charmed Ones woke up as they heard a loud sound of someone breaking in through the windows. Phoebe, barely hanging on, turned her head to find two figures standing next to them. It was a young man and a young woman, both apparently of Asian descent...  
  
"YOU!" the demon screamed as he saw the new arrivals. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Promptly, he dropped both sisters and decided to attack them instead. Talisman made a huge swipe at the male, who effortlessly ducked down from harm. The demon screamed in frustration and aimed for the girl instead. She, using the strange looking stick that she had with her, blocked the monster's claw with it.  
  
"Yakumo, go for it!" the girl yelled in a mix of Japanese and Chinese.  
  
The boy immediately ran in between the two and pressed his palm against demon's chest. The demon stared down at him with sweat pouring off his forehead. He had a look of fear on his face.  
  
"By the name of Yakumo Fujii," the boy chanted in what sounded like Japanese. "Come out! Kuan-Yaa!"  
  
Almost instantly, a bright light surrounded the palm of his hand. Talisman instinctly jumped backwards and made a distance away from the two, but it was too late. A bright beam of light with what looked to be a dragon's head shot straight out of the young man's palm. It slammed into Talisman and impaled him through his chest like a sharp stake. The impact forced the demon to fly through the windows and out of the manor.  
  
Phoebe laid on the floor, still feeling the effects of Talisman's choke. What she had just seen amazed her, and at the same time stunned her. This was too much for her to absorb at once, and she passed out.  
  
* * * 


End file.
